


My King

by purplemonster



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M, Non Romantic Okoye and T’Challa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplemonster/pseuds/purplemonster
Summary: Okoye is not the general of the Dora Milaje for nothing.





	My King

**Author's Note:**

> \- Set after the events of the Black Panther film  
> \- I love the Okoye and T’Challa Guard/King ship (non romantic)  
> \- I love Nakia and T’Challa (ALL THE ROMANCE)

It is a great honor to be part of the Dora Milaje. More so to be its general. Okoye takes pride in her duties in protecting the King and the royal family that most of the time, it doesn’t even feel like a duty but rather, something she truly loves doing.

Except that sometimes his highness can be quite stubborn.

Like now. Okoye is trying hard not to judge the King for telling her he doesn’t need her services for the night.

“It is a date, Okoye.” T’Challa says with a sigh Okoye knows he purposely added. As if he has explained this matter a thousand times over. Which he did.

“A date that happens to be _out_ there and not here.” Okoye responds, pointing her nose in the direction outside the window but they both know what ‘outside’ means.

Ever since the world knew of Wakanda’s existence, attacks have been nonstop. But eventhough security has been tightened and the border impenetrable, that hasn’t stopped them from also opening their doors to people seeking their help as promised. Most of the world were impressed with Wakanda while the response from others have been violent at having such amount of vibranium. Many pointed out the dangers of the capabilities of Wakanda’s weapons. T’Challa has been going in and out of the nation for political matters and as expected, there have been petty attacks left and right. Nothing the King and Okoye can’t handle. But T’Challa hasn’t donned the Panther Habit in awhile even with his necklace on him twentyfour seven. There was no need of it when Okoye and the rest of the Dora Milaje were there.

But this is different. Though T’Challa is leaving for just a few hours, he isn’t taking Okoye with him. She doesn’t doubt her King’s ability to protect himself. But she’d still like to be by his side should an attack happen.

T’Challa doesn’t respond for a moment as he throws a scarf around his neck and checks himself in front of the mirror. The Wakandan King is handsome as always even when he’s just in a simple black suit. The only accessory he has is his necklace, thank Bast for that otherwise Okoye would’ve insisted she bring several of the Dora Milaje along with her too.

“It is Nakia and I’s first date ever since we got back together. Would you at least allow us a little privacy?” T’Challa asks, turning to look at her, his eyes half teasing at how he has to ask her for permission, and begging her at the same time not to make things difficult.

Okoye gives a sound of displeasure at that.

“First date. A hundred dates. It does not matter. Your safety is important.”

T’Challa only chuckles at her and pats her on the shoulder before he leaves, putting the conversation to an end.

Of course Okoye follows him. As general, she’s allowed to bend a few rules to ensure his highness’ safety. Nakia’s as well although Okoye knows she can protect herself too. But she’d still like to watch out for them. Her King won’t know. He’ll never know. She’s not the general of the Dora for nothing.

She follows him in her own jet back to the United States where she sees him land across the outreach center he put up in Oakland. T’Challa’s private jet turns into a sleek Lexus as he arrives, one that Shuri made especially for him as he travels back and forth frequently these days.

Okoye is amused as he sees T’Challa step out and lean against the car doors waiting for Nakia, obviously nervous as he smoothes his suit jacket a number of times in just a span of a minute. He’s seen her King deal with matters with such confidence before. But it’s another thing to see T’Challa deal with Nakia.

In just a few minutes of their arrival, the front doors open and Nakia steps out. She’s dressed in a beautiful dark green suit with a clutch in hand. T’Challa freezes as always, before he reaches out a hand to her as she descends from the front steps. Okoye notes the smile on both her King and her friend’s faces as they meet, a genuinely relaxed smile she’s seen from T’Challa in a long while. She can hear Nakia laugh at something T’Challa says in her ear. The King chuckles as well, still staring in that mesmerized way he reserves for Nakia.

She doesn’t intrude on their date. Okoye maintains a reasonable distance for their privacy. As T’Challa mentioned, it’s their first date after they got back together and Okoye is truly happy for the both of them. It’s been awhile since T’Challa did something for himself. She’s seen the King go through so much before and after his father’s death. It’s a nice sight to see him fall in love and be happy again with none other than a woman like Nakia.

Okoye doesn’t stray far away. She follows them to a restaurant and scouts around the area they’re in, quietly observing the people around them and keeping an eye on the lookout for any signs of threat.

Her thoughts go to Wakanda while she waits. How different it is now to when the late King T’Chaka used to rule. How much change has happened. Not that Okoye thinks it changed for the worse. In fact, the exposure has given them all a different perspective, a chance to help out people in need rather than just watch from the sidelines.

Okoye smiles as she watches a group of kids pass by, a basketball in the hands of one of them. Further down the road is a park where she saw a few girls playing on the swings. A _safe_ place. Okoye is reminded how they’re helping making the world a safe place for everyone. Night or day, it doesn’t matter.

She stiffens for a moment when she spots a suspicious looking vehicle parked just a few blocks away from the restaurant. It had circled twice during the last few minutes. Waiting has never been her strongest suit but she does so, eyes locked on the car as she stays in her spot.

Minutes pass by and nothing happens. Okoye doesn’t relax but she does scan around for several other suspicious looking vehicles, if there were any.

It would’ve been easier if she was with T’Challa in plain sight along with some of the Dora Milaje. The sight of them by their King’s side most of the time gives their would be attacker second thoughts. She likes it when people stare at them, a tiny bit of fright in their eyes as they’re still not accustomed to such guards yet. They should be though, Okoye thinks. Women fight just as tough as men. It shouldn’t be such a difficult thing to understand.

She straightens up from her hiding place when she spots a woman by the bar all alone. She had seen her earlier but took no notice of her until Okoye saw her fidgeting every now and then. She sees her slip something into a drink that a bartender laid out. Okoye observes quietly for a moment but to her horror, she spots the drinks being served to T’Challa and Nakia’s direction.

She moves as fast as she can, entering the restaurant via the staff’s entrance. She makes her way through the kitchen and into the dining area, intercepting the server before he can make his way to the King and pulling him to the side. She does it quickly, making sure the glasses don’t fall off the confused server’s tray.

“Those drinks are spiked.” She explains to the server.

“What? Who are you? Only the staff are allowed back here-“

Okoye pulls the server’s tie closer to her and stares him in the eye.

“Those drinks. Are spiked.” She says once more and the server gulps in nervousness. “Go get them a new one and make sure it’s clean.”

The server skitters his way back to the bar and Okoye watches as he pours a new glass, all the while confusion still etched on his face.

Okoye searches the restaurant for any signs of the woman when she sees her making her way to the bathroom. She follows quietly, desperate to keep tabs on her.

Before she can make her way inside, someone grabs her shoulder. Okoye quickly spins around to handle the culprit when she comes face to face with a smiling Nakia.

“T’Challa doesn’t know you’re here, does he?”

Okoye places a finger to her lips and motions to the bathroom door. The smile on Nakia’s face instantly drops as she looks at the direction of the bathroom as well.

Okoye inches forward to open the door. She then carefully peaks inside. There are only three stalls, every single one of them closed. But it’s silent, a sign the bathroom is clear of innocents and that someone is obviously hiding.

“Make sure no one goes in.” Okoye says before closing the door behind her.

As soon as she does, the middle stall opens and Okoye is faced with a gun pointed at her. The woman is about to shoot but Okoye is too fast for that and grabs the gun and points it away from her face. The woman grunts as Okoye wrestles her weapon off her hands easily. Her attacker throws a punch but Okoye is prepared for that as she blocks her hand with hers, grabs her arms and twists her around.

Okoye locks her in a tight grip as she pushes her up against the wall face first.

“What do you want with my King?” Okoye questions as the woman struggles to break free. But no answer is given to her even when she’s asked twice. Okoye is not about to sound like a broken disc and waste her time on her so she stops.

The bathroom doors open and Nakia enters and looks at the scene.

“Should I...?” Nakia motions out the door.

“T’Challa mustn’t know. Not tonight.” Okoye says, wrenching the woman off the wall and holding her up. “I’ll take this one and inform the King tomorrow when he gets back.” Or when Okoye will deem it necessary.

Nakia looks worriedly at her. “Are you sure T’challa shouldn’t know? I think it would help if his majesty knew about this.”

Okoye knows it would. But then she remembers the smile on T’Challa’s face earlier and how he was looking forward to this day. She remembers hearing Shuri tease him all week long about his date and not once did T’Challa even give a retort. And everytime the council was dismissed after every meeting, the Queen mother would ask T’Challa about Nakia, and the King would respond with so many updates, his voice filled with enthusiasm and pride at Nakia’s work that the Queen mother would secretly glance at Okoye and smile at her knowing her son is very much in love and is looking forward to seeing Nakia again.

Okoye could tell him what transpired tonight. But then she’d only worry T’Challa and ruin his evening.

“I’m sure.” Okoye tells Nakia. “I’ll handle it. Just keep him busy.”

Nakia nods and thanks Okoye before she leaves.

Okoye can’t bring her captive to Wakanda even if it is a grave offense to harm the King and she’d like nothing more than to finish her herself. Instead she calls up Agent Ross and tells him to deal with her.

The woman is off her hands in minutes as she meets officials at the back entrance of the restaurant. She also reports the suspicious vehicles she saw earlier. By the time she’s done and goes back to T’Challa and Nakia, they’re already billing out.

There aren’t any other attacks afterwards much to Okoye’s relief though she doesn’t relax until T’Challa brings Nakia safely back to the center and the King is flying back to Wakanda.

_Keep safe._ Okoye says in a message she sent to Nakia while she pilots the jet back as well.

_Don’t worry about me. I can handle myself._ Nakia responds and Okoye smiles knowing full well how true that is.

Okoye flies back and manages to arrive faster than him. She relaxes as they enter Wakanda’s borders knowing that they’re safe now.

She only meets up with the King when she sees him exit his quarters to visit his mother. T’Challa has donned on his robes now feeling at home. There’s a slight skip to his steps and Okoye is amused that he seems to be humming some sort of tune as he walks.

“I take it you had a good time.” Okoye says casually as she walks him to Queen Ramonda’s quarters.

“A very good time.” T’Challa says, still smiling. “But I’m sure you had a grander time than me stopping an attack tonight.”

Okoye tries not to look surprised at that.

“I don’t know what you are talking about, my King.” She says. T’Challa raises an eye at her and chuckles.

“Thank you for watching out for me, Okoye. You were right. I do need your services everywhere I go. Tonight was proof of that.”

Okoye beams with pride at those words but also scoffs at him. “About time you admitted that.” T’Challa laughs.

Okoye is glad to know the attack hadn’t worried him one bit. She hadn’t wanted to mess his one night off.

The King nods at her dismissal before turning to enter the hall leading to the Queen’s room. “Do get a report from Agent Ross about that woman you apprehended earlier. We’ll both deal with that tomorrow.”

“Yes, my King.” Okoye gives a nod of her head as well. “I’d also like to know how your date went with Nakia.”

“Tomorrow.” T’Challa promises. “Although there’s not much to tell seeing as you were there the entire time.” Okoye just rolls her eyes at him while he laughs.

“By the way, how did you know I was there?” She asks before he can leave.

“Oh. Shuri.” T’Challa just shrugs.

Of course. Okoye should’ve known. She may be the general of the most elite force in Wakanda but if there’s any other person who is one step ahead of her, that would be the princess.

But she’ll deal with that another time, or if she should even have to deal with it at all knowing Shuri is only watching her back too. For now, Okoye is glad her King is safe, and she can’t wait to hear him talk about his date tomorrow.

 

 


End file.
